


Keep on Keeping Kent

by Lur17tired



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lur17tired/pseuds/Lur17tired
Summary: The thing is. Baking isn't cheap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this](https://omgsexplease.dreamwidth.org/447.html?thread=42175#cmt42175) prompt on the kink meme.

The thing is, baking isn’t cheap. Even with a scholarship taking care of most of his expenses, Bitty was noticing a dent in his funds by his second week at Samwell. 

The idea came to him on his third weekend. He had slept in because there was no practice and homework could totally wait until later, right? He was on his phone just messing around on twitter when he came across a tweet one of his mutuals retweeted about how op wishes they had a sugar daddy. He could do that. What better way to adjust to being out as gay than to dive into the deep end with paid dating. 

He didn’t actually act on his musings for another week. Each night he would lie in bed and stare at the seeking arrangements homepage on his phone. Each night he would chicken out for one reason or another. 

To be fair, his nervousness was completely valid. As much as people online said that sugaring is safe enough if you take precautions, it’s a lot to adjust to, especially as a first relationship.

In the end, Bitty made an account and used some of his least recognizable selfies. He was tempted to put his school email in but didn’t because what if someone found out. When the account was made, he didn't even take the time to look at any accounts or anything because just making an account was too much.

He switched from the browser to twitter and ignored it for three days. 

When he finally got up the courage to check his account again, he was surprised at the number of messages he had received. He knew he wasn’t unattractive or anything, but he had no experience with dating sites even without the added monetary aspect. Rural Georgia is far from a safe place to experiment in any way when gay. Bitty tried hard to forget that he was going to be trying paid dating before his first kiss. He just really appreciates quality ingredients, okay?

A few of the messages are just dick pics. He was expecting that, and he deletes them and blocks the senders easily.

The first unobnoxious message is from one kparse and reads “so you play hockey?”

Deciding to cling to this dickless life raft, Bitty messages him back saying “yeah, I’m shorter than most hockey players, but I hold my own”

He might be exaggerating a bit. Maybe a lot. It’s not like this guy will ever know, though.

He’s surprised when his conversation partner replies almost immediately. Should that be concerning?

“Hey, no. Shorter hockey players rock.”

Bitty is surprised that kparse knows or cares about hockey. “You seem passionate about that,” he remarks.

In response, he gets a string of laughing crying emojis. “Kid, if I could get you to sign an NDA, you’d laugh too.”

That’s… strange? Bitty thinks so. He’s still kind of feeling the rush of having an actual conversation with a dude who, judging by the fact that he messaged first, is interested in him, so he agrees to sign one.

As soon as the message sends, he regrets it. 

“Oh god,” he says out loud, “That is both creepy and too forward.”

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait too long to be put out of his misery. His phone buzzes with another message from kparse. A document. An NDA. Holy shit.

It takes a bit of finagling, but he manages to edit and sign the document. It’s still kind of strange that he can legally do that. He, of course, reads everything that kparse sent because he’s not that much of an idiot. It’s mostly legalese, but it seems to simplify down to “if you blab about any of this we can fuck your life to hell”. Fair enough. 

When he sends the contract back, kparse replies with a long string of brightly smiling emojis. This boy. Bitty doesn’t think that he should be finding someone this endearing when he’s just met them, but he chooses to think of that as a good sign if they’re going to potentially date. 

The next message is interesting though. 

“google kent parson. Thats me. I can prove it if you want”

Bitty can feel his blush when the result loads and he learns who he’s been talking to. Kent Parson- and kparse? he had to sign an NDA to talk to someone who’s username is almost pathetically transparent? This boy- is a Stanley cup winning NHL star. What the fuck?

He sends that sentiment to Kent-can he call him that?- but regrets it as soon as it sends. He makes a noise that he's sure is absolutely mortified and immediately sends another message to reassure Kent that it's not meant in a bad way. 

“no”

“i mean what the fuck as in how am i messaging an nhl star”

“not as in anything bad about you”

“sorry”

Kent doesn’t respond for what feels like hours and Bitty is ready to put his phone in a food processor, despite the inevitable damage to the poor processor.

“It’s fine dude. i'm a big deal” with a kissy emoji is what he gets. Bitty loses all inclination to care so much what this man cares about him.

“oh yeah, mr big deal? care to explain your loss to the stars last weekend then?”

He recieves a scandalized emoji in response.

“if you knew about that then how did you not recognise my blatant user name?” So he was aware of how little his name protects him? Why does he use it then?

“I know the aces, not every player in the nhl. I grew up in georgia, we live off college football there”

“how’d you get into hockey then?”

“I used to be a figure skater, but that didn’t pan out well enough, so i tried hockey. Got a scholarship and here i am”

They end up talking until Bitty has to go to bed if he wants to make it to his first class. They don't even mention money. Bitty is both surprised and kind of relieved. He knows that he should be looking forward to money, the reason he joined the site in the first place, but it was nice to talk to Kent, and he thinks that any talk of money would have ruined their rapport.

Kent messages a lot. Bitty is far from overwhelmed- he does spend a large part of his free time on twitter- but he’s pleasantly surprised. He’s only a college player, but hockey takes up time. Kent seems to always have time for him though. 

They’ve been chatting for a couple days when Kent brings up money.

“so bits” he writes. How wild is that. A professional NHL player has a(n affectionate?) nickname for him.

“you signed up for like money and shit right”

This could be awkward.

“I mean yeah” he replies, “even with a scholarship, baking costs money. specially when you want ingredients that will taste good”

He’s shared enough with Kent in the past couple days that Kent knows his opinion about premade ingredients. And that's truly wild. He and Kent seem to really click. It’s easy to talk to him, and Kent seems to feel the same way.

“haha bits youre adorable” 

He blushes

“I can like send you money for baking if you want? what else is a million dallar contract for?”

Now, that’s a surprise.

“I wouldn’t even require anything from you. I like talking to you so far and i'm not gonna ask for something for money unless ur like into that ;p”

“shit was that too forward”

Bitty is shaken from his stupor to reply to that.

“are you sure hon? i don't want to just mooch off you for nothing”

“seriously no obligation”

“i just like you already?”

“like a lot?”

“god thats tooo much i've known you for like three days”

“forget that i said something”

“except about the money i'm still gonna send you money if yyoull let me”

This boy and his double texting.

“calm down some honey”

“i like you too. its nice to talk to you”

“id be interested in more if youd like. and while i do feel guilty about taking money, that is why i joined the site and you are a millionare sports star”

He hopes he isn't being too forward.

“702-555-3829”

Is that?

“thats my cell phone number”

It is. Holy shit. Bitty immediately adds it to his contacts under the mostly hopeful title bae <3. Is this too fast? Bitty really doesn’t know. He doesn’t have any experience or anyone to ask about this. He decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth and to instead message Kent.

“hey hon, this is Bitty”

“bits hi:D”

That ends up being the start of something amazing. 

Bitty doesn’t know how Kent is real sometimes. He’s a professional hockey player, but he’s genuine and funny and somehow almost always available. He asks about Bitty’s games even though Bitty hasn’t told him he goes to Samwell and encourages his progress with checking. It’s hard to believe that not only are they dating-it took them a while to acknowledge that, but by midterms, Bitty got up the courage to ask Kent about it. He thought they were already dating. It ended well though, and Bitty baked up a storm to show his thanks.- but Bitty is getting paid for it. He can afford organic ingredients and as much sugary coffee as he can take with plenty of funds to spare.

And he has a boyfriend. That’s somehow the best part. It’s difficult to keep it hidden, but he’s on his phone enough anyway that none of the team seem to suspect anything. Jack seems more annoyed than usual at him when he watches aces games, but his captain’s issues aren’t his problem. 

Overall, it’s been amazing to get closer to the team. He’s never had much of a friend group in the sense he does now. Unfortunately, that comes with dating advice. And questions.

With winter screw coming up, Ransom and Holster have been getting more and more pushy about getting Bitty a date. He hasn’t even managed to come out as gay, much less about dating someone already. 

It’s doubly terrifying when he considers telling them who he’s dating. He couldn’t. Even if Kent were okay with that, he just isn’t ready to go from “favourite frog” to “the gay teammate who’s dating a hockey legend in the making”. He’s been spending too much time texting Kent if he’s calling him that, even in his head. He knows that they wouldn’t be bad about it, Shitty would make sure of that at the very least, but they would probably be. Different. 

When he talks to Kent about it, he’s surprisingly understanding and helpful about it. Surprising isn’t the word. He’s had to deal with the environment of the NHL for years now. He just always seems so confident about his sexuality, it’s weird to think about him having to be closeted. 

“I can only get away with going to Britney shows because we’re friends,” he tells Bitty once when he brings up the predicament. “It sucks.”

It’s disheartening sometimes. The reality check he gets when he remembers that even famous millionaires are trapped by the same societal bullshit.

When he does come out to Shitty, he tells him about Kent in the broadest terms. 

“Also, Shitty,” he blurts on the way back to the Haus, “I’m dating someone, so can you tell Ransom and Holster to lay off on the ‘find Bitty a date to screw’ plan?”

Luckily, Shitty takes this in stride just like he did the first revelation of the day. 

“Course, brah. Who’s the lucky guy?” Bitty’s reluctance must show on his face because Shitty immediately follows with, “You don’t gotta tell me, bro.”

He wraps an arm around Bitty’s shoulders, and Bitty has never felt so supported.

Everything is perfect until it isn’t.

Bitty has become relatively good friends with Jack over the year and some he’s known him, so they’re chatting at an epikegster about everything and nothing when Jack’s face drops. 

The reason becomes evident when he hears a familiar voice call out “I wouldn’t believe it if I weren't seeing it myself. Jack Zimmermann. At a Party. Taking a selfie.”

Bitty can’t help but smile when he turns around. “Kent.” he hopes he isn’t too obviously in love when he calls his boyfriend’s name.

Kent seems as surprised as Bitty is when he realizes who Jack was talking to. 

“Bits?” his face breaks into a smile, and Bitty doesn’t care why he’s here or who’s watching. He’s wanted to hug Kent for more than a year now.

He rushes over and leaps into Kent's arms, laughing. Kent, being the professional hockey star he is, easily catches Bitty in his arms and swings them around in the limited space between partygoers.

“Oh my god, Kent Parson what are you doing here” He gets out through his joyful laughter when they stop spinning.

His joy diminishes, as does Kent’s when Jack echoes his statement.

“Parse,” Bitty’s captain bites out, “why are you here?”

Bitty glances between the two men. “Do y’all know each other?”

This makes Kent laugh, which helps to make things less awkward.

“Do we,” he giggles, “Do we know each other? Bits, my sun and stars, we’ve been dating for more than a year now. How have you never googled more than what team I’m on?”

This serves only to make Bitty more confused. He decides to deal with it by detaching himself from his boyfriend and dragging him towards the stairs. 

“Jack, you’re encouraged to join us for a talk about whatever’s happening here,” He hopes Jack knows that he isn't being asked.

When they get upstairs, Bitty unlocks his door and pulls Kent in. He waits at the open doorway for Jack to arrive and isn't disappointed.

Kent has made himself at home on Bitty’s bed. Bitty can’t help but smile fondly at the way that Kent has brought senor bun to sit on his lap. Whatever happens tonight, he’s glad his boyfriend is here with him.

He closes the door after Jack and goes to sit next to Kent on his bed. Jack sits on his desk chair.

No one says anything, and it’s somehow even more awkward than it was downstairs.

“So,” Bitty says to break the silence, “you know each other?” He still wants to know more about that.

“Yeah. We dated in the Q,” Kent responds flippantly. Bitty knows by now that it was mostly to see Jack’s response, and, as much as Bitty doesn’t appreciate his attitude, it is kind of funny to watch Jack choke on his own spit. 

“Kenny,” Jack admonishes. Well, that’s something. Kenny, huh?

Something in the way they’ve interacted so far makes Bitty feel like there’s more history than exes. 

“Sweetheart, I know there’s more than that. Feel free to come clean, if you please”

“Oof, Bits, an ‘if you please’. Will I be sleeping on the metaphorical couch if I don't air my sordid past?” Bitty knows that tactic.

“You most definitely will, young man, if you keep stalling. Why are you visiting the school you apparently only know as your ex’s in the first place?” Kent cringes a bit at that.

“I may have come here to try and convince him to join the Aces.”

“Now was that so har-”

“You what?”Jack interrupts. “You came to my school to try to drag me back? Again?”

Kent frowns. “Not like that. If you can’t tell, I am gladly spoken for now. I got over you after you oh so impolitely shut me out the second time”

Bitty decides he should cut this off before it turns into a blame fight. “Now, boys. We can talk this out like the rational adults most of us here are, Kent.” That makes him snicker.

“What happened between you two in the first place?”

The story that follows is certainly a mess. Two star-crossed lovers accidentally pushing each other off the deep end in an attempt to stay sane in an overly stressed situation for any teenager to deal with. It breaks Bitty’s heart to see Kent’s eyes tear up slightly as he describes what it was like to see Jack almost die only to completely shut him out afterward.

Jack looks contrite at Bitty’s judgemental glare after that, but he doesn't seem to be overly torn up about it. He understands a bit more after Jack explains what he was going through, but he had owed Kent an explanation at the very least. 

“So I get that things have been a bit rough between you two,” Kent snorts at the understatement. Bitty elbows him, but leans into him afterward, “but really. So much of this could've been resolved at the start if you had just talked a little bit more.”

Bitty sighs, “what’s done is done, though. We can talk now. First of all, Kent,” the man in question looks Bitty in the eyes questioningly, “You have got to know by now that showing up out of the blue is not the way to improve your relationship with anyone, much less Jack.” Kent looks chagrined at that. 

“You should’ve talked to your therapist and made a plan at the very least. Did you just drive up here on a whim after your game?” Kent nods. “Foolish boy.” Bitty can't help but ruffle his hair in response to that pout, knocking off Kent’s snapback. What a fratboy look. Bitty says that as a frat boy.

You can’t blame him. He’s seeing his boyfriend for the first time in person. Even if he is dealing with some convoluted drama from years ago. 

The blush and soft grin that cross Kent’s face as he runs his fingernails softly across Kent’s scalp are utterly heartwrenching. Bitty can’t not coo at his beautiful boy, and Kent basks in it. He could do this forever, or at least until Jack clears his throat.

“Oh right,” Bitty exclaims, “Mr. Zimmermann, I may be slightly biased, but I do believe you owe Kent an apology. I respect your need for boundaries, but leaving someone you were friends with, much less dating, with no explanation after watching you almost die is not the best way to establish them.”

Jack sighs, “You’re right. Kent,” he turns to face him, “I recognize that I hurt you, but we were never good for each other. I just wanted to make a clean break for both of us.”

If Kent didn't have me, Bitty thinks, watching Kent’s face, I think he’d be sobbing at this. 

As it is, his eyes are noticeably watering. 

“I’m not ready yet,” Jack continues, “I get that that might be difficult to hear even after everything. I don't think I’ll ever be ready to date you again, but I don't think that’s a problem anymore.” He nods at Bitty who grins. “I think that, after a bit more time, though, that we’d make good friends again.”

This causes the tears to actually begin to fall from Kent’s eyes.

“Oh sugar,” Bitty consoles him, pulling him into his chest for a hug. Kent goes easily and gratefully.

“I’m just,” Kent sniffs, “I’m so glad I didn’t fuck it up again. All I ever needed was your friendship. Even when I was in love with you, I just wanted to be by your side.”

Bitty is Petting Kent’s hair again when Jack realizes something.

“Is he how you afford all your baking supplies?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Jack ends up asking for Kent’s number. Bitty is more than glad to give it to him with how much Kent cared for him. Jack’s attention to his phone while rekindling his friendship with Kent, though, attracted the attention of the team.

“Jack texting his mystery date again” Ransom chirps one day in the locker room, and that, that isn't jealousy exactly that Bitty’s feeling. He almost wishes that someone would snark him about his secret boyfriend. 

It’s a confusing juxtaposition in his brain, his fears of anyone on the team treating him differently cause his boyfriend is not only famous but he's famous for their sport, conflicting with his desire to flaunt his absolutely adorable boyfriend in front of his friends’ faces.

He tells Kent about it, and he won't stop laughing.

“Stop mocking me, Kent v-something Parson, or I will not send you the cherry pie I am so lovingly crafting right now.”

That shuts him up, barely.

“What if you could have the best of both worlds?” Kent asks.

“Hmm?”

“Let them know I exist without telling them who I am.”

“Oh, you sweet soul. If I could let the smallest amount slip without giving up all of my dignity and money to chirps and fines I would.”

“I’ll pay for the fines though. Maybe I could just ramp up my gift-giving. I haven't been a very good sugar daddy lately have I?”

“You will do no such thing! I already have enough trouble with excuses as it is.” Bitty had to verbally bend over backward to explain the explosion of roses that was valentines day in the haus. 

“Think about it, babes,” Kent practically whines. I wanna show you off too. If all i can do is send you gifts and pay for fines, your team deserves to know how much someone knows you deserve everything you want.”

Bitty did like it when Kent spoiled him. 

“Fine,” he acquiesced, almost dreading what would happen. 

He knew Kent was going to go overboard, but he didn't think he could ever have anticipated this. 

Bitty was always one of the last up, especially on weekends, so when he’s woken up by the sounds of construction, he’s quite annoyed.

When he gets downstairs though, he’s dumbstruck. 

There’s a whole team of construction workers decimating his kitchen. 

His mouth falls open. “I, What, I” He babbles wordlessly.

Someone’s hand falls on his shoulder.

“Glorious isn't it.” Says Shitty.

“I… What?” He glances up at the senior, utterly confused.

“I don’t know. These dudes just showed up at 8 A.M. and got to work. They said they were hired by one ‘Mister E’ which is bullshit if I ever heard it. It’s a blatant nickname and not even creative. Disgraceful.” Shitty shakes his head in shame, “Whoever’s sugar daddy this is needs to take lessons on secret identities.”

This manages to shock Bitty out of his stupor. “Who- Whoever’s what?” He borderline shrieks.

“Oh, yeah, dude. The workers said they came with the instruction to ‘fix up the house for my sun and stars’ and since they've only done anything in the kitchen, I’m guessing it’s that mysterious boyfriend you asked me to tell no one about?” Shitty grins knowingly.

“Oh my god,” Bitty whines into his hands. “Why would he do this? He said he was gonna do something. Why this?” Bitty knew he was dating a foolish drama queen but really.

“Ok, at least you knew something was gonna happen. I was ready to go off on this dude for potentially outing you without your consent.” Shitty is such a good friend.

“No, we talked about this. I’m still not comfortable with y’all knowing who he is, but I’m ready to let the team know I’m dating someone. Why would he start with this though?”

Shitty just laughs, claps him on the shoulder again, and wanders back to whatever he was doing before telling Bitty why his precious kitchen was being completely renovated.

When the kitchen is finishes-luckily very quickly or Kent would be completely cut off from all baked goods forever- the chirps start coming in.

“Should we fine you for this? Or just send an invoice to your sugar daddy.”

“Careful with the checks, dude. His sugar daddy could hire an assassin if you hurt Bitty.”

“Hey, could you call up your sugar daddy, Bittle? I want tickets to the falconers vs Aces game”

That last one was Jack, who knows very well who “Mister E” is. And Bitty is very sure that Kent knew that was a bad nickname. If he genuinely thought that it was clever Bitty might have to dump him on principle alone.

He hits Jack square across the face with the haus’ new throw pillows-but Kent couldn’t get rid of the couch? cruel- and serves him the smallest piece of his next pie.

It only escalates from there. After Bitty complained to Kent about the chirping, Kent decided to simply up the ante.

An envelope arrived one day containing nothing but 300 dollars in cash and a note that said “fine money for my sun and stars”. Bitty appreciates the sentiment, but he already has a monthly allowance from Kent and most of the gift went to the fine jar immediately just for being from Kent in the first place.

Everything comes to a head when the coaches mention one day in practice that there would be a scholarship created for up and coming hockey players at Samwell because of an anonymous donation. No one immediately connects it to Bitty’s secret lover because it doesn't pop out as something that would directly influence him. Bitty knows though.

Kent Parson is (not so) secretly a huge romantic. Of course he’d be willing and able to donate over a million dollars to Bitty’s school. He knew what getting a scholarship meant to Bitty when he first arrived. 

Samwell was the first place that Bitty was able to be himself and have a group of guys who treated him as a close friend. College allowed Bitty to grow as a person and a player, so Kent was helping other kids accomplish the same thing. 

It’s so entirely unselfish and utterly kind that Bitty can’t help but burst into tears right then and there. 

Everyone except Jack seems completely dumbfounded. Jack probably knew it was Kent as soon as Bitty did; Kent is many things, but anyone who knows him and has his trust can tell you that he is first and foremost a caring person.

Bitty knows he’s probably giving too much away with his reaction, but he can’t stop. He knows he’s probably saying some variation of “that foolish boy”, but what else is he supposed to do when his, admittedly rich enough to easily do something like this, boyfriend shows just how well he knows and cares about him.

“Do you think the anonymous benefactor is Bitty’s sugar daddy?” Ransom asks. Darn him and his intuitiveness.

“Whoa, dude,” realizes Holster, “with this reaction? probably. I’m about eighty percent sure those are happy or at least somewhat positive tears.”

Bitty lets out a laugh. 

“You know what this means, boys,” cuts in Shitty, “not only is Bitty’s sugar daddy rich. He’s hideously rich. The amount of money it takes to fund multiple years of scholarships is some hella moolah. Get it, Bittle.”

Some of the other team members echo the sentiment and slap him on the back. 

It’s easy to stop crying out of sheer love as his team chirps him for holding out on them, and the rest of practice goes smoothly. 

After changing, Jack and Bitty are the only ones left in the locker room.

“You know this means he really loves you.”

Bitty can’t help but smile fondly at the thought.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “I love him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more? tbd
> 
> edit: i did :D


	3. Chapter 3

It gradually becomes easier to think about telling the team who he’s dating. They don’t treat him differently for dating someone who is both rich and obviously willing to spoil him. Well, other than the constant chirping and requests for stuff.

They’re all respectful about it, of course, but after the first time that a package arrived with enough falconers v aces tickets for the whole team and information about rented transportation, they’ve realized that their teammate’s sugar daddy’s magnanimity spreads to them as well.

That game had been difficult for Bitty. He was a well-known aces fan, so the gift wasn’t so out of the blue as to be suspicious, but it was hard to pretend not to cheer for Kent more than he should. He thought he might’ve given himself away when he began yelling at the ref for not calling out an illegal check made against Kent, but Jack was shouting just as loudly. They were becoming good friends again.

In the end, Bitty stayed the night in a hotel room with Kent with the excuse of wanting to party. Some of the others wanted to join him and to make sure he was going to get home okay, but Jack took care of that. He assured the boys that he’d keep Bitty safe, and they trusted their captain enough to head back to the haus on the Kent funded bus.

As soon as they were out of earshot Jack had whispered to Bitty, “You’re welcome. Think your sugar daddy would be willing to splurge for a hotel room for me? Maybe not next to yours?”

“Mr.Zimmermann,” Bitty had exclaimed, exaggeratedly shocked, “I have no idea what you’re insinuating. But I’m sure he will.”

That had been a good night.

The first person to actually ask for something outside of chirping had, surprisingly, been Dex. He came to Bitty one day, visibly nervous, while Bitty was preparing a pie crust.

“Hey, Bitty,” He started, “about your, uh… You know, the guy your dating? The rich one?”

“My Sugar daddy, you mean?” Bitty smirked. It was fun when people weren’t sure how to address Kent.

Dex blushed. “Yeah. Can he. I mean since he redid the kitchen and all,” Boy did he. The Double set of ovens and two refrigerators were like something out of a wet dream for Bitty.

“Can we get a new washer-dryer?” Dex finally blurted out. Bless him.

“That’s actually a good idea, I’ll ask him, but it’s most likely a yes. Anything else?”

Dex seemed dumbfounded. “I’m. Thanks? That’s good for now. I’m gonna.” He dashed out of the kitchen. 

Frogs were adorable.

Kent was ecstatic when Bitty told him about it. 

“Hell yeah. I’m the sugar daddy to a whole college team now.”

Bitty smirked, “as long as I’m the only one giving you sugar.”

“I don’t know,” Kent teased, “Your one D-pair, the ones that are practically married, seem like they’d be really nice to me.”

“Kent Parson, you will do no such thing,” Bitty scolded, “They weren’t even the ones to ask for the washer-dryer.”

That made Kent actually cackle. It was beautiful. 

“I have to get to sleep, and you should too. I know you have a game tomorrow. I love you.”

Kent’s smile softened, “Sleep well. I love you too, my sun and stars.”

It was hard to hang up on him, but Bitty really did need sleep.

Two days later, the rest of the haus got to learn just how willing Kent was to provide gifts for the rest of the team. The washer-dryer combo was top of the line. No one even recognized the manufacturer. Kent assured Bitty that it was extraordinarily efficient as well.

Dex had stars in his eyes but still managed to kick the old junker while the hired team took it away. Knowing Kent, it was probably going to be donated or fixed up for a local pet shelter. Pet shelters got a larger percentage of Kent’s salary than housing and Bitty combined. It was endearing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next person to receive a gift was Chowder. He didn’t exactly ask for anything, but Bitty had mentioned how he wanted to do something for Farmer for Valentine's day. Chowder had been stressing for weeks about it because he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Then one day he stopped

Unbeknownst to Bitty, Chowder had received an email from Kent saying “don't worry about it, dude. just show up” and an address. When Bitty asked Chowder about his emotional 180, he simply replied, “It’s taken care of”.

Bitty had no idea what to do with that. When he mentioned it to Kent one night, three days before Valentine’s day, Kent did his best to keep a straight face.

He failed.

“Kent Parson, what did you do?” Bitty scolded incredulously.

Kent broke down laughing, “I took care of it. He’s like your son, so he’s my son too, right?”

This softened Bitty’s indignation greatly. “Aw, hon, that’s adorable.” Kent blushed. 

“What a sweet man. I could just eat you up. I wish you were here.” He really did. The season made it hard to meet up, even though their only other in-person meetings had been few and far between. Once Bitty had a taste, it was hard to go without. 

“Me too.” Bitty could see the mirrored longing in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Well, if you can’t be here in person, you could at least tell me what you’d do if you were here,” Bitty teased.

“Mr. Bittle, how scandalous,” Gasped Kent. 

The rest of the Samwell team wasn’t mentioned for the remainder of the call.

On Valentine’s Day, Bitty was utterly scandalized when he left the house to find enough roses to drown in covering the lawn in an enormous heart. He was still stood on the porch, stunned by the sheer amount and fragrance when Jack came back from his run.

“So he did it?” Jack mused.

Bitty spluttered, “He did it? Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you knew about this? And you allowed it?” Bitty was beside himself. 

“He uses money to show he cares when he’s away. He was never able to before, so he likes to make use of what he has now.” Damn you, Jack, for making Bitty appreciate this gaudy display.

Before he could articulate his understanding of the perspective, he realized.

Chowder.

If this is the kind of over the top gesture Kent enjoys, what had he planned for Bitty’s poor son?

“Oh no.” He said.

Jack looked at him funny. “I thought you’d be more excited about Kent’s present.”

Bitty doesn’t have time for that. “Jack, you sweet summer child, if he gave me enough roses to cover the lawn, what does he have planned for my innocent, sweet shark child?”

Jack just chuckled, and how dare he be so nonchalant. Bitty was about to give him a piece of his mind when Bitty’s phone buzzed.

It was a text from Kent reading, “How do you like the flowers, babe?”

“Kent,” Bitty practically growled before pressing the call button. 

“You, sir, are not off the hook, though. I may appreciate the thought and extravagance, but I do not quite view your support of this endeavor as nicely.”

With that, he headed back to his kitchen to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind. And maybe a thank you, but that was neither here nor there.

“Hello?”

“Kent Parson, you ridiculous, sappy romantic, I am beside myself.” Bitty couldn’t tell if he was admonishing Kent or thanking him. Probably both.

“I see you saw my gift,” Kent teased.

“How could I not when there’s more rose than lawn? I appreciate the thought, I really do, but why? Bless your rich, beautiful, hockey heart, why?”

Kent only responded in laughter.

“Mister you better not have planned something so ridiculous for Chowder. If your sense of ‘romance’ ruins my boy’s valentine so help me you won’t get any baked goods for a month.”

Kent continued to laugh, “It’s better for him, I promise,” He giggled.

Bitty wasn’t so sure about that, but he simply sighed, “And how am I supposed to feel when you promise me that one of my frogs has a better date planned for Valentine’s Day?”

“I never promised you his date would be better than ours, only that it would be better than the roses. You like beyonce, right?”

Bitty scoffed, “Of course I do,” He paused and thought about it, “You did not.”

Kent’s laugh was beautiful.

“Lemme pick you up for the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part soon


End file.
